For a While
by polarj13
Summary: shizuka becomes kidnapped by Kaiba and now at the catsle of vampires. shizuka was chosen as one of the most purest humans and now is something every vampire desires. Will she fall for any of this? Setoxshizuka, shizuka & you'll see
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic so please review, but no flaming, just not yet at least. Thank you so hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

It was 11:55 at night, Shizuka was softly breathing in out while snuggled into her bed. Her red hair sprawled over her pillow as her blanket rested right below her shoulders. The room of hers had a closet a few feet from her bed, a desk on the right of her bed, and a window with cotton curtains that reached to the floor. It was 11:56 p.m., her curtains started to flow as a strong gust of wind came through her window. A lean and dark shadow was shown on her bedroom floor as the moon glowed in the night sky. The shadow appeared to be a tall figure with a dark violet outfit and cape, his sleeves stopped at his writs and his pants fit tight against his legs to the carpet floor. He stood facing Shizuka when she turned to her side and blinked her eyes opened. There, she was paralyzed by the figure that looked straight at her with his piercing ocean eyes. That is, until she screamed, clutching her blanket.

"_Silence my little child and give me your hand," he whispered._

"_Are you insane! Get out of my room, you . . . you . . ."_

"_Vampire", he finished her sentence. He took her fragile hand as he pulled her out of her bed slowly._

Shizuka was just following his movements unaware of what she was doing. She was confused and lost her common sense for that moment. Shizuka was wearing a nightgown; it was beige, had short sleeves, and the hem dropped to her knees. Before she knew it, their bodies were only inches apart, his right hand took hers and laid it on his cheek while his other hand kept her left hand against the wall. Her eyes were gazing upon his, until she realized what she was doing. The gaze was gone and replaced with fiery anger.

"What am I doing? I mean, what are you doing? What do you want? My blood?" she was yelling.

"Isn't it obvious? You." He said in a calm tone.

"_Wait! You can't do that! I don't belong to anyone! And I . . ."_ she was cut off from shouting when the vampire grabbed her into his arms and flew out the window. Shizuka struggled and screamed, but it was pointless and drifted to sleep sooner or later.

Shizuka started to open her eyes and found herself on a hard marble floor. She felt small aches on her back and started to stand. The room was enormous, but it only had one plain door, two window doors leading to a balcony, and one king-sized bed. Everything was colored red, black, and white. Suddenly, cold hands slivered onto her shoulders and spun her to face him.

"_My dear, I hope you like what you see because you'll be in here for a while. At least for **a while**_" he said.

"_Before you try anything, let me ask you this, who are you?_" Shizuka said.

"_I go by the name, Seto Kaiba, son of the vampire lord._"

"_Then what would you want with me when you probably have a dozen vampire . . . umm . . . yeah . . . wives . . . that's right. _"

"_I've been watching you for a while, you seem **interesting, **I believe I'll enjoy you for **a while**. You have a personality of my liking but you seem much like an angel when I watched you. Never curses. Helps the elderly. Visit sick children. You even come straight home after **school **and don't go to parties. Oh yes, I forgot, no love life."_

"_Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not an angel, nor will I be a toy. Not ever or for **a while**. I rather kill myself rather than die in your hands."_

Shizuka walked to the window doors and opened them. She was soon on the balcony, near the edge, staring down to the ground, only to be stunned she didn't see anything but clouds. Kaiba was watching very amused in his spot, however, Shizuka didn't care, she was ready to jump (and hoping she'd land on a big opened top truck, full of mattresses). Kaiba began to stride, taking his time to the balcony. Shizuka, on the other hand, spread her arms, and fell backwards. She felt herself flying, until she felt like she STOPPED! She blinked and once again, she was in Kaiba's arms, flying up. They were back on the balcony.

"What do you really want? If it's not my blood, then explain what you do? "

"You, I said that already"

"That doesn't explain anything" she started to calm down as she started to drop to the floor, her head down. "Let me go."

"I can't my love. I have to live the life of this burden. You will watch. You will live. You will learn. I was once so powerful to mortals as a corporate leader and now I am the thing everyone fears" he said in a serious tone.

"What! So you want me to suffer with you! But . . . Why?"

Seto started to lift her chin and slowly reached for her lips and lightly pressed against them. Shizuka closed her eyes and fainted when he let go.

"You are pure." Kaiba turned his head to the direction of the door.

"Didn't I say she'd be mine? So let the others know."

Two figures were standing by the doorway. One had had silver hair, pale skin and wore all black; the other had a darker color of skin and also wore all black. Both were equally as handsome to Kaiba.

The first one said, "Oh yes, of course, but did you ever once think that she might not agree."

The second one said, "That's true, besides, there will be so many that will desire her. You have much competition."

"That includes us"


	2. Chapter 2

I went on vacation so forgive me for not updating!

Umm . . . I'm a little rusty so FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

Here I go . . .

Note:

_Italics _dialogue

**Bold **emphasized words

Seto:

_What makes you think either of you or anyone else could possibly get as close? Are **you **saying that she would **agree **to any vampire if it weren't myself? _-pause-_ Bakura (yami)? Marik (yami)?_

Bakura starts to move away from the doorway and slowly to Seto's face. Marik stays in his original position, waiting for the next **move**. Bakura begins to speak while shizuka was still unconscious lying against the rail of the balcony.

_Let's be fair . . . to the girl of course . . . she obviously doesn't how do you say it, admire you so why not let her choose . . . even such purity could be tainted and no one wants that. I mean we are **gentlemen **after all, right?_

(Seto)_ So you're proposing that I should give away what is already mine? I don't think so, but if you do try anything . . . I won't have to kill you . . . why waste? Even if not blind, innocence cannot be taken by **looks**. I, on the other hand will make her fall for me. **Understand**?_

Marik's grayish hair started to flow in the direction of the wind until he spoke. That is, one shall cut him off . . . one

_Do as you say Seto ,but know this, the **Pure one **will lo_

_Mmmm . . . _(she stretches her arms in front of her eyes; she's wearing the same beige, short sleeved night gown)_Who is there? YOU! How DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I . . . I . . ._

_Oh, please go on Miss shizuka. The name of mine is Marik and the gentleman in front of you is Bakura. _

_Nice to have finally met you Miss. Like an angel, you truly do have wings . . ._

_(Seto) **Silence!** You two LEAVE! (Bakura gives a grin, spreads his bat wings and flys away; Marik winks at shizuka and does the same)._

Shizuka rises from her spot and watches the two vampires vanish while Seto just stares at her from the back. He could only imagine what would happen if either of them or any other had her. As pure as she may have been, she placed a thick barrier between Reality and herself. He saw that she was something he could toy with, but . . .

_Who were they? Why were they here? Did he just wink at me? Wait! What in **this **world _is going on? Seto?

_Follow me. (Takes her hand and takes her through the room into a hallway, following another room). You are something that is called Pure which also means Competition for your . . . umm . . . just I think it's best for **you **to do as I say. Please come here. (before she blinked he placed her into a chair and he started to lean on top of her) Do not speak. _

Shizuka was so confused on what was going on, but was only frozen physically as in she was paralyzed by Seto. He traced his hand from the back of her neck touching the strands of her straight silk hair. The hand reached the front of her neck and softly down the middle of her chest grabbing her hip. He did the same with his left hand except just slower, giving shizuka chills and emotions that she didn't comprehend. Coming closer to her face he began to breathe out words right on top of her lips.

_If you are willing to come to me no other shall have you, so my dear are you willing? Or? Did you really find those **two **more interesting?_

Realizing she was not answering either because she did not know what to say or she didn't like her choices, Seto lifted his face and lips inches away from her face. His hands, however, did not follow. His right hand slid to her thigh inside her dress as in his left hand traced her every curve above her hips. Shizuka was feeling the same way as before again, confused and . . . He whispered into her ear.

_Power, Eternity, Lust. All three I shall give to you._


End file.
